prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Harvey
Sara Harvey is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Dre Davis. She was a young girl from Courtland who went missing around the same time as Ali. Hanna theorized that she could've been the mysterious Jane Doe in Ali's grave, but it is revealed in "Game On, Charles" that she is in fact alive. She is revealed to be Red Coat and The Black Widow in "Game Over, Charles". History Season 3 A DAngerous GAme Sara communicates with Mona through a cellphone from the plane. She arrives at the Lodge and gets off the plane. She heads into the woods, as Spencer follows her, but disappears. Later, she pulls the girls, minus Hanna, out of the burning lodge. Season 4 'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e Sara's coat is recovered from the Lodge by a firemen, who throws it back down. Toby and Spencer later go to the Lodge and attempt to find it with no luck. Sara attends Wilden's funeral dressed as The Black Widow. The Liars ponder about who she could be. As soon as the funeral is over, she leaves and gets into a limo. Later, we see her in the A-Team's lair, still wearing her black veil, but now with a burned Ali mask underneath. Who's In the Box? Hanna found out about Sara Harvey, a girl from Courtland that disappeared around the same time of Ali's. Hanna believes that Sara is maybe the girl in the grave. Two her friends,Claire and Tina,revealed that she was a mean person. After questioned if Sara wasn't seen after Labor Day,the girls say that Sara was seen by their friend, Avery,riding a bike. The bike was later found by the police but Sara was not. Season 6 Game On, Charles Sara draws a sun on the wall before the lights shut off and she hears running. She walks over to her doorway and sees The Liars fleeing the building. Later, she delivers the four girls food for "A" but runs off once they all start yelling to her, believing she is Mona. At the end of the episode, a police officer discovers Sara in the dollhouse and asks what her name is to which she tells them. Sara is then taken away on a stretcher, as Emily recalls the time they met her friends. Songs of Innocence She reveals to Emily that she ran away from home the night she was kidnapped and something or someone hit her in the head. She later comes to Emily's home after running away again. FrAmed Charlotte DiLaurentis is inside the "A" lair, watching the gallery preparation from a security camera, when Sara buzzes to come in. She buzzes her in and Sara walks in in her red coat and takes a seat beside her. Later, Sara is seen spying on Ashley Marin and Ella Rose from outside Ashley's window. In the ending, Charlotte prepares something in the trunk of her limo. She gets into the backseat of the car and knocks on the window. The driver lets it down and we see that its Sara, as Red Coat. She hands Charlotte an envelope with two tickets to prom. Game Over, Charles Sara goes with the Liars and Mona to the Carissimi Group and helps them get into the secret room. Once they enter, Emily asks Sara if she's coming inside but she says she's gonna stay behind. Suddenly the doors shut. As the Liars are watching security footage of CeCe and Ali at Radley, they get a motion alert in the rear west wing. They zoom out and see Red Coat walking down the hall and placing a suitcase on a bomb. As CeCe tells Alison her story, she reveals that she sent Red Coat to the Lodge that night as a decoy. Red Coat goes into the woods and meets up with CeCe. She takes off her mask to reveal Sara and tells CeCe that Mona has no clue that CeCe isn't really about to meet her. CeCe also reveals that she sent The Black Widow to Wilden's funeral. The Black Widow gets into the limo and CeCe asks if she saw Wilden's body. She lifts the veil and its Sara. She says that Wilden is dead. The Liars escape the room and make their way to Radley, where they come upon Sara in her Red Coat. She orders them to leave and turns on the bomb, but they ignore and subdue her, stopping the bomb. Alison runs down to get the girls to help her with CeCe and Sara tries to run, but Emily grabs her by her hood. Sara claims she tried to keep Emily safe and Emily punches her. Later, Emily mentions that Sara got out of the hospital and Alison says what happened to her wasn't their fault, but Spencer says she doubts that's how Sara sees it. Of Late I Think of Rosewood The Liars mention Sara throughout, mentioning something that happened to her that night at Radley. Later, Charlotte DiLaurentis is murdered and a funeral is held for her. Sara shows up dressed in a black veil and the Liars are shocked to see her. She sits down and lifts her veil, before looking towards the Liars. Later, she exits the funeral home and is escorted to her car by a man, as she eyes the Liars. They question why she is there and say its to make sure Charlotte is really dead. 'The Gloves are On' Emily is packing up after her relaxation session and Sara is in the room next to them. The next day while her mum is talking to her about dropping out of college, Sara is watching from across the street. That night Emily is in The Radley Hotel and she goes to Sara to get an answer out of her Spencer then tells Caleb about the night Sara was injured . After Emily punches Sara she gets up and uses an electrical box for support but she gets electrocuted. Emily goes into save her but is held back by Alison to avoid electrocution herself. Appearances Notes *Casting calls credited her as Kimberly Brown to hide the fact that she was Sara Harvey. *Many fans theorized that she was Red Coat. This was later proven to be correct. *Sara is loosely based on Nick Maxwell from the book series, in that both are the helper of the second "A". *Sara is revealed to be Red Coat and The Black Widow. *Sara has been portrayed by more than four different actresses. **CC Mason portrayed Sara during some of the Red Coat scenes and as The Black Widow. **Sasha Pieterse portrayed Sara in "A DAngerous GAme" when she exited the plane. **A stock photo was used for the scene in "Who's In the Box?". **Dre Davis is her official actress. *Sara was one of the primary antagonists for Season 3 and the first-half of Season 4. *Her motives for being Red Coat will be explored in Season 6b. *Sara's first physical appearance as herself is in "Game On, Charles". Before that, she had only been seen in her red coat, black veil and in photos. *Sara appeared in every episode of the sixth season until New Guys, New Lies where she was mentioned and accused of being the new stalker. *Sara has been in three "A" endings. Gallery SaraHarveyPlane3x24.png BlackWidowBigA.png BlackVeil.png BigAMask4x01.png SaraHarvey4x14.png BlackWidow5x06.png SaraH6x01.png SaraRanAway6x02.png SaraH5x03.png SaraVideo6x03.png CharlesAndRedCoat6x08.png RedCoatWatches6x08.png RedCoatTickets6x08.png SaraHarveyDance6x09.png RedCoatAnotherOne6x10.png RedCoatRW26x10.png RedCoatWalksToBomb6x10.png RedCoatPlacesBomb6x10.png SaraIsRedCoat6x10.png SaraLodgeRC6x10.png ATeam6x10.png SaraIsBlackWidow6x10.png SaraHarveyRedCoat6x10.png SaraAtRadleyRC6x10.png SaraAsRedCoat6x10.png 610 Red Coat is Sara.jpg Red Coat and A.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Red Coat Category:The Black Widow